Absent-Minded
by S.Oyabun
Summary: I was in the classroom and now I am in the classroom either. What was happen? Am I the one who kissed that guy? Oh my god! He will kill me for sure!


Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita

Pairing: Shizuo Heiwajima ann Izaya Orihara

T-Rated

**Absent-Minded**

I was watching the Teacher who talking over and over with both of my pretty red eyes … I guess. He was standing there and talking about something that I really did not know. Then I turned to the guy beside me who was sleeping peacefully. His caramel eyes were closed. I could see his exhausted face. Maybe he had not sleep well lately. But … you know what will happen if he open his eyes? He will kill me, maybe. Everyone and all of the students in this high school know it very well. He hates me and fucking hates me. Maybe, I am a genie to him.

I do not know either. Why he hates me so fucking much like that. The only one I know about him is … he is a monster … the one that attract me so deeply. I always thought about it every fucking single day, why am I interested in that kind of guy? He is rude, not charming at all, and boring. But … you know something … I always hide this felling … for two years. Since I came to this school, I made a friend with someone that I already know in junior high, Shinra. He is the only one that can understand me inside and out. He is a doctor wanna be with glasses.

I glanced to that guy, he was smiling at me. I just raised my shoulder did not care. Then suddenly I stunned in shock. I looked to the right, left, behind, and in front of me. There was not a silent situation as before. No one with a bored face, sleepy, and … everyone looked happy—perfect happiness. I really did not know what was happen for the last two second as I stared to the guy beside me who was still sleeping peacefully. I tried to wake him up, but not a chance. He would not wake up easily and I knew it very well.

I could see his ayes turned to me but then closed again. I raised my eyebrow, and I blushed when I saw his cute lips were parted. Oh my god! How could I stay calm with that cute behavior? His brown hair, caramel eyes, I wanted to have him. I want to make him mine. I … I really wanted to be with this guy. The one I loved the most and the one that hated me the most. The more I stared at him the more I wanted to touch him. Then I tried to lower my face and … I kissed him. I fucking kissed him ... on the lips. My mind went blank as I conscious from my stupidity. What was that? How come I did something like that? I tried to check him, and he was still sleeping. Damn that old guy, he was sleeping like a bear in its hibernation.

"Enghh."

"Oh for the god sake! I do not want to be killed early. I know he will mad at me if he knew that I was the one who kissed him. Damn Shizu-_chan_! I am the one that always tease you every fucking day and now I am scared because of your sight to me." I tried to calm my self down and tried to act like nothing happen before.

"Orihara-_san_! Orihara-_san_! Are you listening to me?"

"Wh-what? Were you calling me?" I blinked in confused when all of the students in the class room stared at me strangely.

"Yeah, you. Stop your absent-minded in my class or I will kick your ass out of here, understood?"

"Ye-yes." That was the only word that I can say. I was confused with what happen. So that was just a delusion. Then, the moment when I kissed Shizu-chan never happen before. What a relieve! He does not have the reason to kill me, then. "Bu-but I kissed Shizu-_chan_." I mumbled to myself and tried to hide my blushing face. "That fucking delusion! I will tear it apart."

"What was that? Daydreaming? And you kissed me? Huh? Is that what you feel about me, I-za-ya-_kun_?"

"Shi-shizu-_chan_?" shit! I was mumbling too loud maybe.

"Hmm? What about we taste the real one, _ne_ Izaya-kun?"

"No-no-hmmm!"

"ORIHARA-_SAN_ AND HEIWAJIMA-_SAN_! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING KISSING IN MY CLASSROOM?"

Oh! Damn you Shizu-_chan_~

**THE END**

Thank you for all the readers. Sorry for my bad grammar, I know that I'm not good at it at all. So please help me to correct it.


End file.
